


Blasphemy

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderfuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You only want me because of this body."</p>
<p>John looked up from between Rodney's breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Genderfuck (Countdown to Stargate Challenge) challenge at the LJ community kinkofthemonth
> 
> Many thanks to neevebrody for doing a superquick last minute beta!

"Oh God."

"It's not so bad," John said carefully.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."

"Calm down, Rodney. It's just for a week."

"Just for a week?! A week as a— woman!"

John wisely refrained from commenting, while Teyla made Rodney very grateful that looks couldn't kill.

~~

"You only want me because of this body."

John looked up from between Rodney's breasts. "Yes, Rodney. I've been sleeping with you for over a year just so that I could have you now that you're temporarily in a female body."

Great, now he was being logical?

John kissed down his hairless stomach. The hands that had been kneading his breasts wandered over his waist and wide hips to his thighs, encouraging them to part.

Rodney hesitated then spread them. This was the part that he feared. It wasn't just that it felt strange not to have a dick down there. The idea that John did this to a female body and enjoyed it just didn't sit well with him. Even if he couldn't hide the moan as John's tongue parted his folds and licked _up_.

John was working his clit so well that it was hard for him to think coherently, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that John was cheating on him.

"I thought you didn't even like women all that much."

John stopped mid-lick, then lifted his head with a look that clearly said, 'Do you _really_ want to talk about this _now_?'

But Rodney just couldn't tell him to go ahead and continue.

John seemed to understand that and sat up. "I like _you_." Then he crawled up Rodney's body and cupped his face in his hands.

John's look held a note of humor, some frustration, and a lot of affection. It was especially the last that Rodney recognized as something that only _he_ ever got in this way. He pulled John to him for a kiss and then pushed him back down his body.

~~

"Oh God."

He'd known about multiple orgasms, but a fourth time? He had no idea how John could keep up his hard rhythm, but when he started twisting his hips with each thrust again, Rodney stopped thinking altogether.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God."


End file.
